Okashii no uta
by Bulecelup
Summary: Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? why he called Reborn “papa”? And he also called Lambo “Mama”! What the hell is going on? RL, 2796, 8086, 33Pin. Chap6up
1. Chappe1: Meetings

**Title: **Okashii! (Candy!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo (?)

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald Green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? And why that boy called him "papa"? RL~

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...**

Reborn is walking around the town, the town people looked so busy with their own activity, not notice that there's a high ranking hitman around them. Reborn take a glance to the plastic bag he carried, inside of it there's a bunch of high-quality Grapes, of course he bought it for his stupid cow.

And suddenly, when he across the street, still 50 feet away from Vongola HQ, a little boy appears infront of him out from nowhere.

"...What?" Reborn thought.

That boy gives him a playful grin, Reborn feel something strange with this boy... he looks like... him? But...he has a wide emerald green eyes and he wears cow-printed oversized shirt with black satin pants! He also looked a little bit like Lambo too!

"Papa!"

He immediately latched himself onto Reborn's leg. Reborn's jaw dropped, and he shouted "Kid, I'm not your father. Now get off from my leg. You've the wrong person to be your father!" Reborn shaking his leg, try to get this weird kid off from his leg.

"Papa!"

The boy still hugging Reborn's left leg, people who passed by were looking at them, and this is not good... Reborn pull the boy collar-shirt up, so he can see that annoying boy face.

"...Listen to me you little brat, I'm not your goddamn father, stop bugging me and run along." He shot that little boy with his famous death-glare, but the boy seems not afraid with Reborn's death-glare. Or maybe he got used to it?

"Papa! Papa!!" the boy beaming happily onto Reborn's face. Reborn had enough of this. He put the boy back to the ground and start to walk again, leaving the weird-cow-printed-shirt-who-looks-like-him boy. "I've had enough of this stupid kid." Reborn muttered to himself.

"Papa, wait for me!" the boy start to run, trying to catch up Reborn who already far away from him.

"Damn! Don't follow me, brat! Go away, go away!" Reborn Shouted at the kid, who runs to catch him up. Reborn immediately run avoiding the kid, this kid is made him insane because this kid thinks that Reborn is his father!

Reborn sprinted down the road, knocking over several helpless people. After upturning several blocks and 7 more people, finally Reborn arrive in the Vongola HQ front door. And he burst in to the HQ, no doubts again.

"Reborn?? God, you scared me!"

Tsunayoshi showed up from the hallway, he saw Reborn resting on the chair, panting so hard. He tries to catch his breath again. "Shut up...Dame Tsuna." He shot Tsuna with his Death-Glare.

"Hiii!" Tsuna is still afraid with his ex-home tutor dark aura, he take 3 steps back from Reborn. "Er...so...so... What happened? What...What are you running from??" he asked.

Finally Reborn managed to catch his breath again. "Damn... I hope I won't see that annoying brat again...EVER!" he cursed. Tsuna is sweat dropped and confused, because he didn't know what's happening in here. And then...

"Papa!"

The same boy who catches Reborn came up from the front door, Reborn wants to scream in horror, but he can't, because he's too speechless to do that. The boy Latched himself again in Reborn's Leg.

"For god sakes, I'm not your goddamn Father! Why are you following me?! " Reborn shouted, he tries to kick this kid again. Tsuna watching them in awe, what the hell is going on?

"T...that's your Kid?! You're a FATHER!? Who's child is it!?" Tsuna screamed over the hall in horror.

"No! He's not my child, Dame Tsuna! This brat thinks that I'm his Father and he won't let me go! He always follows me wherever I go! Dammit!" Reborn screamed back to Tsuna.

"Vongola? Reborn? What are you two doing??" Lambo who just finished his training with Ryouhei walking down to Tsuna and Reborn, who's still busy arguing about the boy. The Thunder Guardian notice the plastic bag who hanging around Reborn's right hand. "Is that Grapes??" he asked with whiny and cute tone.

"It's not the time, stupid cow! Now you hel..." before Reborn can finish his sentence, the boy who still hugging his leg cut him off.

"Mama!" he shouted to Lambo.

Tsuna and Reborn Jawdropped.

The boy pulled himself off from Reborn's leg, now he latched to Lambo. And he keeps saying "Mama! Mama!" over and over.

"Wha-?! Hey! I'm not your mother! Let go of my leg!! Yare, yare! Reborn, Help me!!" Lambo now in horror mode. The boy clinging on his leg like a Koala hanging on the tree, Lambo is in very uncomfortable position.

Reborn looked so frustrated. "Oh good, now he call my dumb cow 'Mama'. What's next?! Grandpa?! " he shouted.

"Uh, I think I need to take an aspirin..." Tsuna said, before heading to his medicine tray.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...**

(Music Mode Author:** Gecchu! Rabu! Rabu! **_**, Mayumi Gojo**_)

**MATTGASM: **uh....okay... please don't kill me because I made Reborn so OOC... I was thinking about what it would be like if Reborn meet a boy who reflect himself and Lambo ;,D nyayanya~ forgive my poor grammar and English, I still need to work on it, though...T___T: thanks for reading and please leave a review! A lot of _Amare _and _Girasole _for you all! ;D *_Love and Sunflower*_


	2. Chappe2: Mort

**Title: **Okashii no Uta! (Candy!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo (?)

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald Green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? And why that boy called him "papa"? RL~

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Later on that day... Tsuna, his thunder guardian, his ex-home tutor, and the annoying kid were sitting on the couch; the kid is still idolizing Reborn as his father and Lambo as his Mother, this kid is really driving them insane to hell.

"I'm going to throw this brat out from here." Reborn said grumpily.

"No! You can't do that! He's just a little boy, maybe he got separated from his mother...or father..." Tsuna said, immediately refuse Reborn's advice.

"I don't care. I can send him away from here if I want to, Dame Tsuna. With gentle way of harm way." Reborn said. His eyes are full of fury, he looks so depressed...

Tsuna and Reborn are stucked between their arguments, meanwhile Lambo glanced at the boy who sitting beside him, munching his precious grapes that Reborn bought for him. Actually this little kid was actually kind of interesting to watch...

"Hey, what's your name anyway?" Lambo asked the boy.

He turns his head to see Lambo, and grinning widely while he shoveling the last grapes into his tiny mouth. "Mort! Mort!"

Lambo stared at him for about a minute and mused, "What kind of parents who gave their child name means; _Death?_" he stated.

Tsuna and Reborn stop their arguments and then stared at Lambo and Mort, who still sitting on the couch nicely. "Mort? I think I've heard it somewhere..." Reborn said, stretching back his revolver gun that he used to shot Tsuna in head a minute ago. (_Nah, Tsuna is still alive, though..._)

Lambo crosses his hands on his chest, and start to pout. "Oh, maybe He's really your child; you just don't want to admit it." Lambo said. He looks really angry, somehow...

Reborn had enough of annoying people for today, and now his stupid cow is trying to make him out of rage again. "For the last time, He's not my freakin' child. Don't make me to repeat my words again, stupid cow. Or I'll shot your head." He shot a glare to Lambo.

Lambo scoffs, and begin to shout "Duh! He's really look like you, for real! That's the proof! Don't deny it!"

"Shut the fuck up! And stop your whining, stupid cow!" Reborn shouted back at him.

Tsuna tries to calm them down "Uh...please stop fighting... you two make the situation become more worse..." but it's no use, Tsuna is being ignored by the thunder guardian and the hitman. They're screaming all over, Tsuna press his hand palm to his Ears, pray to the god to make them stop fighting.

Mort start to get annoying with those screaming "No...Stop... Papa, Mama...please stop fighting..." he said softly, tears coming down from his eyes and fell down from his cheek, and the result is; he cries so loudly.

Reborn and Lambo shut their mouth when Mort started to cry, and Tsuna is become more panicked. "Oh no! Look what've you two done!" he blame Reborn and Lambo because all of this.

Reborn, who had lost his patience and sanity, pull out his revolver gun again and point it to Mort's head, that child crying even more louder when he saw Reborn was pointing a gun to him.

Lambo immediately shove the gun away from Mort "Don't point your gun infront of him! He just a kid!" he wrap his hand around Mort's tiny waist and bring the child closer to him. He protects the crying child.

"So what?! I don't fucking care about him! He just an annoying brat!" Reborn said, in a very Irritated tone.

"OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsuna yelled, Reborn, and Lambo stared at him, Tsuna never yelled so loud like this before... "We won't let him out from here until his Parents or his legal Guardians come to pick him out! We can't let him wander the streets on his own!"

"Then what the hell can we do, Dame Tsuna?" Reborn stated, he shot Tsuna with a dirty look. "He's definitely not staying here. This is not a place for a stupid brat!"

"He has to stay here!" Tsuna said, ending the argument.

Reborn exhales a deep breath before he start to talk again. "Fine, do whatever you want, Dame Tsuna." For this round, he had lost to Tsunayoshi. When he begin to walk over leaving the room, Tsuna pull his hand and make him to stay.

"Oh no, you won't go anywhere! You're the one who brought him here in the first place, so you're in charge to take care of him." The Vongola leader said, pointing at Mort who is now on top of Lambo's lap and Lambo patting his head softly.

"Damn, Tsunayoshi!" Reborn manage not to shot Tsuna's Head again, because he save his last bullet to kill Mort, if he could do it. "I swear I'll pull your head off after I kill that annoying brat!" he cursed.

"You can take care Mort with Lambo-san, because Mort only idolizing you both, and from now on I assigned that you two in charge to take care of him." Tsuna Exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" Reborn shouted again in surprise. Mort staring blankly at them, he doesn't know what's going on between them. Lambo's hand were wrapped around him, he smiled when Lambo patting his head again. "Mama... please don't fight with Papa again, okay?? You're so scary..." he said, softly.

A red flush are appear in Lambo's cheeks. "Er... we...we won't, okay? At least... not infront of you, I swear." He said, before hugging the boy more tightly.

(Tbc~?)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author:** Canon Groove, **_**Audition**_)

**MATTGASM: **waahh~~ I love you Tsunayoshi :D *_get smacked with baseball bat_* finally I named the boy, '_Mort_'... waaii~~ waaiii~ Reborn is getting really Irritated, Though... and Lambo become more interested at Mort :,) read and review! Thank you so much, Minna-san!


	3. Chappe3: More complicated

**Title: **Okashii no Uta! (Candy!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, today mentions of: 2796

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? why he called Reborn "papa"? And he also called Lambo "Mama"! What the hell is going on? ReboLam~

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

"That darn Arcobaleno, he's so irresponsible... stupid Reborn!"

Lambo and Tsuna were sitting on the kitchen table, with a cup of coffee in their hands. Meanwhile, the Darn-child... I mean, Mort. Was busy to exploring the kitchen area, or playing with the kitchen utensils, Tsuna looked a little bit worried when he saw the child playing with the knives...

"Don't worry... I've informed the police, they will call us if they find parents who loose their child immediately." Tsuna tries to calm down his Thunder Guardian who cursed Reborn because he left him with Mort; Reborn is nowhere to be find right now. What a good '_Father' _he is.

"Yare, Yare. I hope they'll realize soon, that their child is lost and now with us... stupid, so stupid..." Lambo shrugged.

Tsuna sweatdropped, he knows that Lambo is not good to handle this, he even can't handle himself, and how the hell he can handle this Mini-insane child? But only Lambo and Reborn who was being idolized by Mort, and only them who still stay on the HQ. The others are busy with their activity and mission.

Lambo take a look on Mort in the corner of his eyes. Damn, that child is really looked like Reborn... he looks like a miniature of demon-Reborn... but... Mort has emerald green eyes, like his... wait a minute, what the hell is he thinking about? _"There's no freaking way that he's Reborn's son! I mean... Reborn... Woman... Kids? OH WHAT THE FUCK?" _he thought. And he starts to slam his forehead on the table, Tsuna back off a little bit when he saw Lambo's weird behavior.

Mort, with a happy-singy-whiny tune jumping around, and stop beside Lambo's chair. He grabs his '_Mother_' hand and swing it harshly. "Mama, why are you slamming your head to the table? Isn't that hurt?" he asked.

Lambo stop slamming his forehead to the poor table when he heard Mort's voice calling him. "No... It doesn't hurt... it's...REALLY HURT." He said. And then he slams his forehead to the table again, and again.... when suddenly...

"Okaerinasai." Chrome Dokuro appeared on the front door of the kitchen, Tsuna looked so happy when he saw the female mist guardian, she still holding his beloved trident, her black suit is kinda ruined and messy, but she still look so pretty. "I'm back, Tsuna-kun, Lambo-san." She said happily, before put his trident to the couch.

"Welcome home, Chrome-chan. Are you alright? How's your mission? I'm sorry I can't accompany you, Chrome-chan..." Tsuna said in sad tone, he immediately walks into Chrome, and checking on her, plucking dirt out from her long-purple nappo hair.

She gave her best smile to Tsuna when Tsuna's hands stroke her hair. "I'm alright, Tsuna-kun. My mission is success, you can give me another mission to attend, Vongola-sama." the female mist guardian said.

Her normal right eye catch something interesting, she look at Mort, who still swinging Lambo's hand, and chuckling happily. Chrome raised her eyebrow, who is that child?

"Um...who's that little boy, Tsuna-kun? Lambo-san?" she questioned. Tsuna and Lambo falling to death silence, they don't know how to tell Chrome about this little demon.

Mort walked over to Chrome, he gave her a wide grin and said "Hello! My name is Mort; my specialties are sleeping, playing, and eating! That's my mama over there!" he pointed at Lambo and smile cutely.

"Oh geez, please just let me die." Lambo slam his head once again to the table. Leaving Chrome with Jawdropped, she turns her head to Tsuna, wanting an explanation. "It's... its Lambo's san child?" she asked, her eye was open wide in shock.

Tsuna scratch his hair before he starts to talk "No...Reborn found this child, and he followed Reborn until here... he thinks that Reborn is his father and Lambo is his Mother... um..." the Vongola leader said.

Chrome nodding slowly "Oh... I see... but...why did he called Lambo-san...Mama?" Chrome asked.

Lambo stop slamming his head at stared at Chrome. "You can ask the goddamn Reborn for further Information, Chrome-chan." He cursed under his breath.

"So it means this child is staying here?" Chrome asked again.

"Yes, he is... until his parents or legal guardian come to pick him up." Tsuna answered.

Chrome lowered her body and patting Mort's little head sweetly "Don't worry; you'll be fine in here. I'll give you my old clothes to wear, your shirts is kinda dirty." She said.

"Thank you, Auntie!" Mort open his arms and throw himself to Chrome, he hug the female so tightly. Chrome laughs a little bit, before she lifted Mort up and bring him to Lambo, who smiled when he saw the child giggling like mad. It remains him of himself when he was young.

"So I guess that's make me an uncle, huh?" Tsuna muttered.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Reborn locked himself in his room, trying to relaxing himself on the lazy chair, but it's no use. Mort had made his brain full of question that needed a quick explanation, and it really made him so confused.

"_That stupid child... I've heard his name before... Mort... but, where? And who? Christ, I'll kick that child out when everybody is fall asleep." _Reborn thought, he already make a dirty plan to _'eliminate' _the poor child.

He's so heartless, doesn't he?

After thinking too much, Reborn slowly get up from his lazy chair and heading out from the room. Maybe when he opens the door, the darn child will be vanished... but that's only on his mind.

"PAPA!"

Without any warnings, Mort sprinting towards the hall, and slammed into Reborn, knocking him over the floor. Then he sat up on Reborn's stomach and started giggling. Reborn grunted in pain, his head were slamming the floor so hard.

"Yare, Yare... I think I like this child now." Lambo laughed, he stands beside them, and then he lifting Mort off from Reborn, and hug him tight.

Reborn who still unconscious, slowly but surely tries to stand up properly. "I'll kill that child for sure, stupid cow." He muttered while he fixes his black suit that ruined because of the accident.

"yeah, sure. But over my dead body first. Vongola had assigned us to take care this child, so be it. Anyway, you're the one who brought him here." He glared at Reborn. Mort still giggling happily, he tries to break free from Lambo's strong grip, but he can't.

"Oh, I'll do it with pleasure, stupid cow. You both are the same; stupid cow and stupid child." Reborn said, before walked over Lambo and Mort. He leave them without saying anything more than that.

Mort stops giggling and look up to Lambo "Mama...ish Papa mad at us?" he asked in a very sad tone, his face were looked so sad.

"No, not at you... probably he mad at me." Lambo said, hugging the child more tightly. He felt so angry and sad too, Reborn is so irresponsible and he left them without saying anything...that stupid Reborn.

Mort wrapping his hands on Lambo's neck "Don't be sad, Mama! I'm here for you and I'm sure Papa is not mad at you! Papa can't mad at you, really!" he shouted.

There's a little smile curved on the thunder guardians lips "Yeah, I hope so... hey...let's go back to the kitchen, I think I still have some candy for you" he said, carrying the little boy up to his shoulder.

(Tbc~)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

(Music Mode Author: **Oh my Juliet, **_**LM.C**_)

**MATTGASM:** ... *_Nosebleed_* I really love to make this :D it brings happiness to me... huahahahah~~ yeah I'm know that I'm weird xDD Special thanks for Anya Urameshi, Jackidy, Fangirl 666, Inoshi, Finalay, Oskalaboska, and You can run but you can't hide! I love all of your reviews! :DDD nyanyanya~~ *_scratching the tree infront of my house_*


	4. Chappe4: Meet the others!

**Title: **Okashii no Uta! (Candy!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, mentions of: 2796, 8086, RyoPin.

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? Why he called Reborn "papa"? And he also called Lambo "Mama"! What the hell is going on? ReboLam~

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

The next day... things have become... really-really sucked up.

"REBORN! DON'T THROW HIM INTO THE GARBAGE CAN!!" Lambo scream in panic when he saw Reborn is holding a happy-merry-go-round Mort, ready to throw him into the garbage can. Lambo immediately saving the poor child before he goes to the garbage can, Reborn starts to mumble something incorrect because his plan is not going too well...

Mort, which is now in Lambo's hand, laughs happily like mad. "Yaaay~ Papa, let's do it again! It's so fuu~n!" he swings his hands to the air, he looks so happy with Reborn's unsuccessful plan to make him out from here.

Lambo's and Reborn's eyes were met, they glared to each other, their relationship had become much worse after Mort came in, they could kill each other using chairs and table if they want, they doesn't need their '_oh-so-called-assassin-skill'_ to kill now.

Meanwhile on the kitchen area, Tsuna and Chrome were sitting on the couch; Chrome is busy cleaning her beloved trident, and Tsuna was making hot chocolate for her.

"Here, it's still warm" Tsuna put a ceramic glass infront of Chrome.

She smiled gently and reach the glass with her hand. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun... hm... uh, I think I heard some noises out there..." she points to the hall room, which there's the loud noises came from.

"Aa, it must be Reborn and Lambo... I guess they're fighting because of Mort again... –_sigh_- when they could stop fighting?! I mean... they're...they're... urh, you know what I mean right??" Tsuna said through gritted teeth.

Chrome nodded coolly at the young Vongola. "Yes, I know... Reborn-san and Lambo-san relationship is weird and somehow they're looked like they're admiring each other... I know, I know it Tsuna-kun." Said the female mist guardian, while take sip from her hot chocolate.

Tsuna slaps his forehead with his palm hand when he hears the noise is getting louder and louder. "I just can hope one thing...." he exclaimed.

"What is it, Tsuna-kun?" Chrome asked.

"I hope they don't destroy anything... I just have this Headquarters repaired 3 days ago..." Tsuna answered.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X..**

Reborn grabbing Lambo by the collar and bring him closer, their face is only 2cm away. "Listen to me, you pathetic cow... you always on that stupid child side... and you want me to do what? Take care of this brat? Not in hell, dumb cow." He pulls the teenager more closely.

Lambo gulped in horror, this is bad... "H...Hey! You're the one who should responsible about Mort, not me! I only felt so sad about him, because you treat him like you treat me too! You never care; you always selfish and you're so cruel! You can do that to me, but not to him! He's only a little boy!" he screamed.

Reborn's eyes stared him in wide, maybe he didn't expect Lambo will said that... he let him go after he saw tears welled up on Lambo's eyes. And Reborn left him without saying anything, they surrounded by a deep silence.

"Mama, Mama! Look, I found something interesting, there's a bird nest on the tree...!" Mort running down from the second floor to reach Lambo who still on the same place, he hug him on the waist so tightly, not notice that Lambo is crying.

Lambo immediately wiped his tears off "Re-really? That's good, though..." he said quietly, almost a whisper.

Mort noticed that his '_mama' _was crying. "Mama! What happened!? Why are you crying??" he muttered.

"No, I'm not..." Lambo said, patting Mort's head. "I just have something on my eyes, that's all..." he lying to the little boy, he doesn't want to make him worry and sad too...

"No! You're crying and I know it! Please tell me what happened, Mama!" Mort keep begging Lambo to tell him what's going on, but Lambo refused to tell him.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tsuna and Chrome walks out from the kitchen area, and they found Lambo is crying (_again_). Chrome pulls Mort away from Lambo, while Tsuna hug the crying teenager.

Mort grabbing Chrome's suit sleeve and pull her harshly. "Auntie Chrome, what happened with Mama? Why Mama is crying??" he shouted.

Chrome gives him a calm smile "Your Mama... needs some time to be alone, don't bother your Mama for a while, okay?" she hug the little boy and lift him up.

Lambo walks away from Tsuna, before leaving, Lambo's head turned a little bit to see Mort, his face is looked so worried... but Lambo keep walk away, leaving the three of them.

Mort snuggled closer to Chrome and the female hug him tightly. "Ish Mama and Papa hate me? What've I done? Did I make some mistake?" he said.

Tsuna realize Mort is worried, and he looks like he wants to cry too. "They don't hate you, Mort-kun. They just...need some time for adjustment, don't worry..." he cupped Mort's soft cheeks on his hand; try to cheer up the boy.

"Okay...." Mort said, before closing his emerald-green eyes...

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Time had passed quickly, now Mort is taking a nap on the couch, Tsuna and Chrome watching him sleeping so peacefully from the table while managing some file mission.

Chrome strike up conversation by saying "Mort-kun is really looked like Reborn-san and Lambo-san, his emerald green eyes is like Lambo-san, and his face is like Reborn-san... he really look like their combination, though..."

At the beginning Tsuna doesn't pay attention to the female when she said that "Yes he is... I didn't know why he really looked like them, he showed up like ghost from nowhere, and Reborn tried to kick him out from here... and I'm surprised that Mort's parents haven't tried to find him yet..."

When Chrome opens her mouth to speak again, she's interrupted by...

BRAK!

Someone had knocked the door off from its hinges, Yamamoto was scattered on floor with the poor door. Tsuna and Chrome was Jawdropped when they saw the door was knocked off, and Yamamoto is with the poor door. Mort woke up from his sleep when he heard the noises.

"Baseball Freak! You're such an idiot!" Gokudera Hayato walks in to the room; he crossed his hands on his chest when he saw Yamamoto is trying to lift up his body from the poor door.

"Now, now... Gokudera-kun..." Yamamoto Takeshi finally manages to free himself from the door, and he plucking the dirt out from his black suit.

Tsuna and Chrome was still Jawdropped. And Mort is looking at them without knowing anything.

"I'll blast your....akh!" when Gokudera want to throw some explosive on Yamamoto, Haru Miura threw her shoes and hit Gokudera's back head. "What are you doing, Stupid!?" the smokin' bomb shouted while rubbing his head.

"Hahi! I'm the one who should say like that! What are you doing with my Yama-chan! You're insane...!" Haru shouted back at Gokudera before heading to Yamamoto's side and checking his beloved, checking is he injured or not.

"That's so EXTREME! Cool!" Ryouhei muttered, he brings his only student to the room, I-pin. Who is staring on the mess with a horror look. "Er...Sensei... did we enters the wrong room?" she whispered.

"Aaaaa!!!! Silence please...!" Tsuna screamed. All people in the room staring at him, Chrome continue to Cleaned up the file, she doesn't want to take a place on this mess...

"Tenth! How are you today? I've accomplished the mission, though...!" Gokudera showing his cute and pout face when Tsuna screamed. Haru wants to throw a chair on him, but Yamamoto forbids her to do that.

Tsuna smiled. "I'm fine Gokudera-kun, thank you. And that's the third door this week. Please repair it soon or I must take it from your bank account." Tsuna's words are more like a threat... and he shot a death glare too, maybe he's too exhausted with all of this...

Gokudera Gulped. "I'm sorry tenth." He exclaimed. Yamamoto, Haru, Ryouhei and I-pin only could stare in silence.... and the silence was broken with Mort's whining.

"Uncle Tsuna...! It's so loud in here, I cannot sleep...!" he rushed into Tsuna's side, Tsuna patting the child's head and gives him a cute smile.

Gokudera and the others stare in awe, when they saw Mort... he really looks like somebody... Reborn and Lambo's image pop out in their heads; this child is really looked like them...!

"Aww!! What a cute little boy!" Haru immediately runs into Mort, Leaving a broken heart Yamamoto. XD and she sit beside Mort who avoiding her by hiding behind Tsuna's legs. "What's your name, sweetie?" Haru asked cutely.

"M....Mort...?" Mort answered. And without warning, Haru hugs the little boy. It more looks like that she's trying to make him choke till death.

"You're ssoooooo cuteeee!!! I'm gonna hug you, and squeeze you for the rest of my life!" Haru scooped the boy into her tight arms and not let any air between them.

Everybody is looking at Haru with horror and sad looks... poor kid... "Gee, your girlfriend is scary, Baseball freak." Gokudera commented.

Yamamoto chuckled a little bit "Well at least she's not a hot-headed person like someone I know, Gokudera-kun." he said with a smirk.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Lambo wiped his tears with a handkerchief, he must stop crying now, he doesn't want to make Tsuna and Chrome more worried... especially Mort, the little boy almost cry too when he saw him Cried.

"_Tolerate... must be calm... or I'll make everybody worried... that damn Arcobaleno Reborn... I don't want to think about him again...! I don't want to care anymore about him...! I'll show him that I can take care of Mort alone!" _he muttered under his breath.

He slowly walks down from the stairs and heading to the kitchen, he knows that Tsuna and others always stay there if they don't have any meetings or mission at all. When he arrives there, he saw the door is off, he wondered what happened earlier with the new door...

"My, my...? What happened in here...?" he said when he walks in to the room.

"Mama! Mama!" Mort knows who that voice is; he tries to break free from Haru's grip to reach Lambo. He runs to him, Lambo lifted the young boy into his shoulder, and Mort starts to cry loudly than ever.

Chrome smiled when she saw Lambo finally came. "He missed you, Lambo-san." She said softly.

Lambo nodded calmly "There, there. Its okay." he stroke his hand on Mort's soft and silky hair... somehow it feels like Reborn... uh....what? Oh, don't remind him of that....

Haru and the others stared at Lambo and Mort in a very confused looks. Especially the hot-headed smokin' bomb Gokudera Hayato.

"Wait a second! Who is that child?? And why he called the idiot cow... '_Mama_'...?!" he attacked Tsuna with a tons of questions.

"Eeehh?? Lambo-kun! It's that your child??" I-pin pointed at Mort who still crying on Lambo's shoulder.

Lambo Jawdropped "Er...No! He...he just lost from his parents, and Reborn brought him here...! he thinks that I'm his mother!" he immediately explains everything to the Chinese girl.

Ryouhei take a look on crying Mort "Whoa! But he really looks like you, though! What are you doing until this child thinks that you're his Mother, to the extreme??" Ryouhei said, while laughing like mad.

Lambo could feel that his face is flushed. "Wha...what do you mean, Ryouhei-san!? T...this is not my child!" he stated.

Tsuna pull a chair from the table and watch his guardians shouting around like merry-go-round. Yamamoto stand besides him and he chuckled a little bit "Well, I think this place is going to be louder!" he said it with a smile.

"You can say that again, Yama-kun... I'm really exhausted about this....can you bring me my pain killer pills?" Tsuna asked.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: ** Arigatou, **_**Bon'z**_)

**MATTGASM:** ahh~ I'm too busy with my cosplay costume and my school...sorry D,: special thanks for Anya Urameshi, Jackidy, Fangirl 666, Finalay, and Chippo843! Who always reviewed Okashii no uta! :D I really love you guys! xDD


	5. Chappe5: Good times

**Title: **Okashii no Uta! (_Candy song_!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, mentions of: 2796, 8086, RyoPin.

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? Why he called Reborn "papa"? And he also called Lambo "Mama"! What the hell is going on? RL, 2796, 8086, RyoPin.

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

After the silence and the noises was gone, now everybody stucked in...

"Hayato draws four!!" Haru shouted madly as she saw Gokudera received the 4+ card sign.

Gokudera starts to swearing again "Damn it! You really want to beat me up!" he pointed at Yamamoto who's still smiling like usual.

"Now, now... Gokudera-kun! It's only a Uno card game! Calm down please." The swordsman muttered.

"Waa~ Uncle Hayato, now you draws 6 cards! Because I have 2+ card sign for you!" Mort with a singy tune placed a card on the floor, Gokudera Jawdropped when he realized that everybody wants to make him lose.

Er...yes....Yamamoto, Gokudera, Haru, and Mort are playing Uno card game... and their mission is only one; to make Gokudera cannot win on this game.

Chrome, Lambo, I-pin, and Ryouhei watching them in interested way, this is not a game... this is a showdown to make Gokudera lose... Tsuna is not on the room, he needs to take an aspirin to calm his mind...

"Mort-kun looks happy again after he sees his _mother_, Lambo-san." Chrome smiled.

Lambo nearly choked on his cold milk that I-pin-chan gave to him, his face turned red again. "Wha...what do you mean about that, Chrome-chan?!" He pointed at the female mist guardian with a very reddish face.

"Humph, I guess it's _you_ what Chrome-nee-san means, Lambo-kun." I-pin giggled. Lambo cannot believe that everybody was mocking at him.

"Well, that kid is really looked like you! I think you did something with someone when you was drunk and the result is that little boy... it's so extreme!" Ryouhei laughed with I-pin, they really like Lambo's reaction.

"What?? No! It's Reborn's!!" Lambo shouted. Ryouhei and I-pin stare at him with an anxious look, what? What's the relation of Mort, with Reborn?? Is there.... something strange in here?

Chrome immediately corrected Lambo's words before Ryouhei and I-pin starts to think something weird... "What Lambo-san means is; Reborn was the one who find Mort-kun, Mort-kun stalked Reborn until he arrived here, now we're waiting for Mort-kun parents to take him home."

"Ah, that's what I mean.... thank you, Chrome-chan" a little blush appears on Lambo's face. Okay, let's leave them with their conversation, now we're back to the gang who still playing Uno card game...

"...Hayato, you really suck on this game" Haru put her last card on the floor, before she laughs wickedly.

Gokudera is the only one who still has cards on his hand, everybody wins, and he loses. Gokudera tries to control his temper before he strikes them with his bombs.

Mort giggled happily "You're so good at this, Auntie Haru!"

"Hahi~ thank you my dear, you really know how to make a girl falls on you!" she cradling Mort in her arms, and kisses his forehead. Yamamoto looks really jealous...xD

There was a peaceful silence before Gokudera shattered the peaceful moment.... again! "NO! I want to restart the game again! You're cheating! That's not fair...!!" screamed Gokudera.

Haru stare at him blankly "You cannot accept it?" teased the brunette girl "Fine, I'll beat you once more...!" she pulled her sleeve and grabs the cards again.

Mort chirped happily "Yay! Let's play again!!"

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Tsuna exhales a deep breath, he took his third aspirin pills for today, and this painful-headache doesn't want to leave him. The headache was like trying to kill him from inside, he really confused and dizzy thinking about his guardians behavior after they saw Mort, they just... become like the childish young boy.

"Huh...?"

Reborn is standing infront of the kitchen door, where inside of it; the other guardians are playing with Mort. His eyes narrowing the door handle, he could hear the screaming and laughing from inside, Mort's giggle, Gokudera's scream, and everybody's laugh. They really have a good time, eh?

"Reborn, what are you doing? Do you want to go inside?" Tsuna approach the hitman, try to be polite and nice.

As usual, the selfish hitman shot him a death glare. "No, absolutely no." his eyes setting ablaze with anger.

"You want to see Lambo-kun, right? Why don't you go inside and talk to him? I think Mort-kun will be so happy when he sees you." Said Tsuna, looking at Reborn, and waiting for his reaction.

"In your mind, Tsunayoshi." He snapped. "I've nothing to do with the dumb cow and the stupid child, it's not my business." He walks away again; Tsuna smiled watching the hitman walking smoothly away from him.

"Gee, you've got a heart of stone, but I still can see the kindness, though...."Tsuna turn the door knob "And your attentions to my Thunder Guardian." He said it with a grin on his face.

(TBC~)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

(Music Mode Author: **Honoo no Tobira, **_**FictionJunction YUUKA**_)

**MATTGASM: ** uwah, forgive me! I'm too busy with my final eleventh grade examination and the other problems as well... =3=; I hope I can pass it with an excellent grade! :DDD and Buon Compleanno, Lambo-san!

**Omake!: **I got the "_Okashii no uta" title from _character song on CCS (Card Captor Sakura), Keroberos feat. Spinnel. who has the same title. :D


	6. Chappe6: Falls

**Title: **Okashii no Uta! (_Candy song_!)

**Rate: **K+

**Pair: **TYL! Reborn x Lambo, mentions of: 2796, 8086, 33Pin.

**Genre: **Humor/Family

**Summary: **Reborn meets a boy who really looked like him, but... he has wide emerald green eyes and wears cow-printed shirt! Who is that boy? Why he called Reborn "papa"? And he also called Lambo "Mama"! What the hell is going on? RL, 2796, 8086, 33Pin.

**©Katekyo Hitman Reborn **belongs to Amano Akira.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mort is like a _damage control _on the Vongola now, he plays and running around like mice, playing with Tsunayoshi or Chrome, have a little sweet candy from I-pin and Haru, playing with Ryouhei's turf hair, or bugging Gokudera all day long.

He stole all the guardians' heart, especially Lambo, Mort always on his arms, or sometimes on his back, hanging like a fuzzy koala. So it means Lambo spending his time with the boy, usually he spends his precious time watching Reborn from behind, stalk him, try to make a trap for him, or whatever. Lambo really forget about Reborn's presence, and he didn't notice...

That Reborn already watched him from the day he starts to ignore him, maybe Reborn missed him? And then...

"What in hell are you doing, stupid child?"

When Reborn was taking a shortcut from the front yard to the back yard of Vongola HQ buildings, he found Mort was hanging on the branch of dead Sakura Tree, which Tsuna brought from Japan to here, but it's not blooming yet.

"Ara, papa!" He grinning from the above, Mort hanging happily on top of the tree, Reborn is right below him. "I want to give Mama a pretty Sakura flowers! But it's still not blooming yet, so I decide to wait it!"

"...You're such a stupid child, this tree is dead, it won't bloom anymore" Reborn cross his hands on his chest "You'd better come down to the ground, or everybody will blame me if they see you up there."

Mort gives him a slightly anxious look "Uh... I...I think I can't do it..." his hands grab the branch so tight, he looks so scared. "Papa! Help me!"

"You can go up there but you can't go down here? How smart you are." Reborn grinning again. He mocked him, but when he realizes that Mort is really screaming for help and whimpers, the Arcobaleno knows the boy is not joking.

Reborn exhale a deep breath before he takes off his black suit and pull his sleeve, he take a step forward to the tree and starts to climb it slowly. "You'll pay for this after I get you in my hand, stupid child..." he muttered.

Reborn catch Mort's collar right before he falls down to the ground because the branch isn't strong enough to hold him. "Huwaaa!! No!!" Mort screamed, he swings around in panic.

"Wha-! Stay still!!" Reborn losing his balance, he immediately hugs the boy to his chest, and falls to ground with his own back. He could hear the sound of his bone break into pieces... and he let out a loud-pain scream.

All people on the Vongola HQ can hear his loud-pain-scream.

"What the hell is that?!" Gokudera is the first one who stands up from his chair when he heard the loud screaming. Tsuna and the others look around the room; try to find the source of the scream.

"Reborn!" Lambo knows something just happened... so he runs out from the room; the others follow him behind, the thunder guardian run out from the building, and he found Reborn lying on the ground, unconscious.

Mort is right beside him, he cries while shaking Reborn's body. "Papa! Papa! Please wake up!" soft tears falls from his eyes.

Lambo stare at them in horror, what just happened in here? "No....Reborn!" he run into Reborn's side, and take a look on the unconscious hitman, there's a blood lump coming down from his head, Lambo become panic when he see it.

"What happened earlier, Mort!?" Lambo turns his eyes to Mort, who still crying.

"Pa....papa fell from the tree, when papa tried to help me... be...Because I can't go down, so...so papa climbs up to reach me..." said Mort, he's choked with his own tears.

"Wha....what?" Lambo's eyes become wide, Reborn... tried to... help Mort? But....why? Reborn...Reborn is a selfish and cruel person; he won't help anybody beside himself...

Tsuna and the others finally come, and they found Lambo is holding Reborn's hand, and Reborn is unconscious on the ground. "Oh my! What have just happened in here!?" screamed the Vongola Decimo.

They surround him, Chrome holds a crying Mort, I-pin and Haru try to calm the child down, meanwhile the others is checking on Reborn's condition.

"Is he dead?" Gokudera stated.

"Gokudera-san! Don't say like that!" Lambo shouted, his tears welled up on his eyes.

"We must bring him to the hospital!" Yamamoto suggests.

"Yeah, I that...oh wait! He's awakening!" Ryouhei said when he realizes that Reborn's hands were twitching. Lambo could feel Reborn's hand grip become stronger on his hand, he let out a relief sigh, Reborn is back into consciousness.

"Ché...." his visions all in blur, he can't see anything. But he could hear Lambo's voice calling his name, over and over, he could hear it... and someone is holding his hand, it was Lambo, he could feel it. "Stupid...cow...?"

Lambo burst into tears when Reborn was calling his nickname. "Yes! I'm here...i'm here!" he holds Reborn's hand more tighten.

Reborn let out a pain groan. "Damn... my head... and my back... hurts so much..." he muttered, he tries to stand up but Tsuna and Ryouhei immediately hold him to do that.

"I think you have just broken your back, we'll take you to the hospital." Tsuna said, there's a concern look on his face.

"No... I'm fine." Reborn immediately refuses Tsuna's idea, fresh blood keep dripping from his head, he's completely wrecked.

"...let's bring him to the hospital." Said Tsuna.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Reborn ended on Vongola's Private Hospital room, he really looked upset, there's a bandage around his head, and on his waist too, the doctor said he must take a rest for 3 or 4 weeks, because his back nearly break into 2 pieces.

Suddenly, someone knocks on the door.

"Go away." Reborn muttered, he lying down on the bed, he feels his body in pain, especially his back, he know that he can't sleep well tonight.

The person opens the door and walks in, maybe he doesn't hear Reborn's warning, and of course the person is...

"Ah...Reborn." yeah, you're right, it's Lambo.

Reborn turn his head to look at him, the Bovino walk steady and slowly to his bed, his face look worried. "Are...Are you okay? Tsuna told me that you have to take a long rest..." he said.

"Do I look okay? Hell, no." Reborn hissed, he shot a glare to Lambo. "And what the hell do you want?"

Lambo smiled a little bit when he knows that Reborn is STILL mean to him. "Ah...it's not me... but...ah, you can come in now." Lambo turn his head to the door, Mort appeared from the door.

"Uh..." the little boy looked not sure, he stepped back, but Lambo already holds his little hand and bring him closer to Reborn's bed. Reborn stare at him, give him a puzzle look. Mort hides himself between Lambo's slim legs.

"You want to say something,, right?" he patted the child's head, and shoves him closer to the bed. "Go ahead." He smiled.

"Ah... I'm...I'm sorry, Papa" the boy said, soft like a whisper. "I...I'm the one who made you like this...i'm sorry, please forgive me..." he let out he small whimper.

Reborn look at him, there's a tears stain on his face, Lambo also have it on his cheeks, both of them cried for him, because they're really worried and they couldn't do anything to stop it.

Suddenly, there's a hand patting Mort's head, its Reborn's.

"Don't be." The Arcobaleno said, with a little smile on his lips. "I'm the one who responsible about you, so don't be it."

Lambo's jaw nearly dropped, Reborn...why he doesn't mad at Mort? He...he even smiled at him! He...he's being so nice to Mort! Inside of his heart, Lambo feel so jealous, why Reborn can't be nice on him like that? Just a little bit wont kill him, anyway...

"Re...Really??" there's a bright sparkle on Mort's wide green eyes. "Thank you so much...! Mama, Look! You don't have to be worried about Papa again!" Mort immediately holds Lambo's cold hand.

"Wha! I'm...i'm not worried!" there's a little blush on Lambo's cheeks.

"But you said earlier that you're worried, and you cried when you saw Papa lost his consciousness again! Mama, you're really cared for Papa!" Mort cannot finish his words because Lambo shuts his mouth with his hand palms.

"_Yare, yare! _You said TOO much!" Lambo shouted, he really embarrassed with Mort's words.

Reborn laughed a little. "Is that so, stupid cow?"

Lambo gritted his teeth, he doesn't want Reborn to know that he's still watched him, and still cared for him... "N...No! I... I it's not like that...." he whispered.

"Thank you." And something just happen, Reborn said '_thank you_' to him, for the first time on his life, he feel that his existence is really exists, because of Reborn's...gratitude.

"You're..." a small tear falls down from Lambo's eyes. "You're welcome."

Mort just stared at them; they didn't say anything, just a smile on Reborn's face, and a small tear from Lambo's eyes. Mort doesn't know what's going on.

(TBC)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author: **No Future, **_**Nanase Aikawa.**_ ~ZOIDS SLASH ZERO~)

**MATTGASM:** ...I MADE REBORN IS SO FREAKIN' OOC, DID I? BUT SOMEHOW I LOVED IT! *_get slapped by the readers_* yes! Finally my exam is over... and now I'm waiting for the results... :D gah...I hope I can pass it... TT_TT; *_cries_* sorry for English and grammar mistake, I still work on it... ToT thank you, for all the readers! :,D


End file.
